Hunter's Moon: Fire Dragon
by SapphireRose578
Summary: Once a year, Dragon Slayers have to deal with the Hunter's Moon, a mating day. Natsu, however, has never figured out how to deal with this, until he decides to go to Lucy's place. NaLu. One Shot.


**AN: SO I know I should be finishing the next chapters of my ongoing stories, BUT my best friend and I had this grand plan to write these stories together hahah so I did this first don't hate meeeee D: . There were a few times in here where Natsu almost accidentally starting acting like Gray, but I fixed that thanks to my friend XD lol. ANYWAY I hope you enjoy this One-Shot NaLu fic, it's my first really NaLu CENTRIC fic so I hope you guys like it! Make sure to check out AuroraSkye79's fic about GaLe, it goes along with this one! We wrote one scene together! Warning; This is explicit at the end.**

* * *

Lucy plopped her head down on the bar and whined, "Miraaaaaaaaa, I'm so bored." The white haired bar mage placed a cup of water down in front of her.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you take any jobs," Mira offered. Lucy shook her head.

"I haven't really wanted to work much lately. Erza went out on an S-Class job and Juvia dragged Gray somewhere, so our team is a little split up right now," Lucy shrugged.

"You could go on a mission with Natsu alone," Mirajane suggested. "He's sitting over there by himself, looking rather mopey. Maybe you should go cheer him up?" she said. Lucy wasn't sure what could possibly be bothering him, but it was rather odd that the dragon slayer was looking so down and uncomfortable. He kept fidgeting restlessly in his seat.

"Alone?" Lucy squeaked.

"Yeah, why would you not want to go alone?" Mira said looking shiftily at Lucy. "You guys used to go alone before." Lucy blushed and turned away glancing at Natsu who was resting his head on the table. Lucy raised an eyebrow, but quickly turned back around. She was used to Natsu's weird behavior by now.

"It's not that...it's just different now," she said hesitantly.

"Different how?" Mirajane asked curiously leaning forward towards the blonde. Lucy sighed.

"Mira...there's nothing going on between me and Natsu," she said.

"Aw and here I thought I was going to get some juicy gossip." Mira leaned back and folded her arms. Lucy shook her head.

"No! There's nothing going on, we're just friends!" she insisted, waving her hands back and forth frantically. Mira shrugged.

"Ok, Ok, I believe you! So then just pick something out and go."

"You're right. I'll just pick something," Lucy sighed and made her way to the job board. Nothing stuck out to her as particularly interesting, but it was definitely better than sitting around.

"Oh, looks like you missed your chance." Mira teased pointing in the direction of where Natsu had been sitting. Lucy watched with surprised as Gajeel dragged the fire dragon-slayer out the back door.

"Since when have those two been friends?" Lucy said still not really able to believe what she had just witnessed. Mira shrugged. Lucy sighed once more and placed the two jobs she had grabbed back on the board. "I'm going home," she said, defeated. "Maybe I can get some writing done or something."

"Aw! Lucy, I'm sorry," Mirajane said frowning at the blonde.

"No really, it's fine! We all have our slow days!" she smiled waving goodbye.

* * *

Natsu wasn't having a good day. He was hot, which, to be fair, wasn't unusual for him, but he was uncomfortably hot. This usually happened sometime around the fall, there would be just one day where Natsu would feel...uncomfortable. This also wasn't unusual, Natsu was a teenage boy after all, and he did have urges, it just happened to be that today in particular he really had urges. After spending the majority of his morning attempting to fix the problem he eventually gave up and made his way to the guild.

Being at Fairy Tail always gave Natsu as much...peace of mind as Natsu could possibly have. But on a day like today it didn't seem to be working. He took a seat at one of the tables alone. Normally he would have challenged someone to a fight but he wasn't in the mood. He restlessly wiggled at the table attempting to get comfortable, but to no avail. He smacked his forehead on the table.

"Why is this so difficult?!" he grumbled to himself.

"Oi!" Natsu turned around to see Gajeel walking towards him quickly.

"Oi Gajeel!" Gajeel slammed his fist on the table.

"Get yourself together, you look pathetic," he snarled. Natsu blinked a few times angrily.

"G-Gajeel!" he yelled, but uncharacteristically backed down. "How did you notice?" he admitted. Natsu believed he was doing a semi-decent job of hiding himself.

"You're drooling. C'mon let's have a talk, Salamander!"

"I wasn't DROOLING!" Natsu yelled, facing down Gajeel. Gajeel grabbed Natsu's arm and dragged him outside. "Oi, Iron-brain, what's the big idea?"

"You've got to get it together, everyone's staring at you. Otherwise just stay home for the Hunter's Moon if you can't handle it," Gajeel snapped folding his arms.

"Hunter's what? I-I got it together fine, Gajeel! You're the weird one dragging me outside!" Natsu snapped back, stepping towards the older dragon-slayer.

"Don't you know about the Hunter's Moon?" Gajeel sighed.

"Never heard of it." Natsu leaned in a bit. "Though there is this one day that I always feel sort of...odd."

"Happens in October? Around the full moon?" he offered.

"Yeah!" Natsu said enthusiastically.

"That's the Hunter's Moon. I guess Igneel never had to tell you about it," Gajeel shrugged.

"Igneel told me everything! What are you trying to say, Gajeel?" he said, fire flaring from his hands a bit. Gajeel backed up and shook his head.

"Nothing! He just probably DIDN'T HAVE to tell you, since you were so young, but … every year around the Hunter's Moon we..." Gajeel coughed a bit, unsure of how to word himself.

"We what!?" Natsu questioned.

"…have a sort of…mating season," Gajeel finally managed out.

"EH? THAT'S what that is!?" Natsu said with a sudden realization.

"…yeah."

"Well what does that mean?! I mean...I definitely always feel a bit...you know..." Natsu rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"…tch."

"I usually just sort of...feel...uncomfortable all day. What are you supposed to do?" Natsu questioned, wondering if he'd been doing it wrong all this time.

"Get it out of your system or stay the hell home. You'll feel like shit, but your biggest concern should be your magic. It'll be unstable until-" Gajeel quickly stopped himself.

"Until..." Natsu questioned.

"Look, Salamander, don't make me say it. If you've got problems in your pants...take care of it," Gajeel snarled.

"Oh! Ha-ha...that's what you meant...yeah I could do that...normally I just do that on my own though...but mating...kind of...sort of implies another person..." Natsu said awkwardly.

"Yeah. it does. So find someone or go kick rocks in the woods," Gajeel snapped, frustrated that he had even brought up the subject in the first place.

"So, Gajeel, do you normally go after someone today?" Natsu teased.

"Sometimes. But … I don't do that anymore."

"Wow, Ok! I guess I should just...uh...go home, if it's that noticeable," Natsu said quickly changing the subject.

"Or...you could take Lucy home, gihee," Gajeel teased back. Natsu felt heat rush to his face.

"L-L-Lucy and I have never done anything like that!" he yelled defensively.

"First time for everything," Gajeel shrugged.

"No-No way! Lucy is just a friend!" Natsu struggled to keep thoughts of Lucy out his mind. If he started thinking about that now, he wouldn't be able to stop.

"If you say so. I hear you're always ending up over at her house," Gajeel said.

"Well yeah...but just to hang out!" Natsu retorted quickly.

"Sure...by the way Salamander, you really are drooling," he pointed out the flames that were dripping from Natsu's mouth as he walked away. Natsu blushed, embarrassed he wasn't able to control himself.

"You can't just say those things and then walk away Gajeel! Fight me!" Natsu called out, but Gajeel ignored him and continued to walk away. Natsu sighed, this mating thing was beginning to cause him real problems.

"I guess I should just go home," he sighed making his way back through the guild and out through the front door.

* * *

Natsu had begun to make his way home, when he realized suddenly he was heading towards Lucy's place. He felt himself get a bit dizzy. It had become a habit of his to just go to Lucy's place after spending some time at the guild, but on a day like today...

"This isn't a good idea," he said aloud and promptly turned around to head back towards his place. "But..." He hadn't gotten a chance to really talk to Lucy all day and with most of their friends gone from the guild, he thought she must be lonely. He turned around and headed towards her place once more. "No, I really shouldn't, if what Gajeel says is true..." He turned around towards his own place once more. He ruffled his hair with his hands and groaned, fire falling from his mouth a bit. He was getting stared at by the townspeople. "Dammit!" he yelled, shooting more fire from his mouth, things were getting worse. He kept thinking about what Gajeel had said. First time for everything. Natsu hadn't really thought of Lucy like that. Well, he thought she was pretty sure, but...he shook his head. "I can go to Lucy's and not do that!" he said and dashed off to her place.

* * *

Lucy wrapped herself in a towel and slipped on her slippers. She sighed taking her seat at her desk.

"I can finally start writing now," she said aloud. However, her peace didn't last long as there was a sudden crash behind her as Natsu appeared in her window. "CAN'T YOU USE THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!?" she yelled at him as he stumbled into her room, taking a seat on her bed.

"You should probably be used to this by now," he sighed, finally getting the chance to look at her.

"I don't think I should have to be used to people BARGING into my supposedly PRIVATE apartment!" she yelled, leaning towards him on her bed. He blushed, as he noticed her barely covered body. He turned his head away quickly. "What's wrong?" she frowned, noticing his blush.

"Nothing's wrong Lucy. It's just a typical night, no problems here!" He spouted nonsensically. He lay back on her bed. He was having a hard time looking at her, everything was just so inviting to him. The way her cleavage spilled out over her towel, her wet hair which fell to her shoulders...he wanted her. Coming to her place had been a really terrible idea afterall.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Lucy said, not that she was surprised. Natsu was always coming to her place unannounced. Natsu sat up quickly and jumped back on her windowsill.

"You know, I'm not really sure, I better go actually!" he said really quickly, willing his thoughts away. He was about to jump when he felt Lucy slip an arm around his waist, pulling him back. They both landed on her bed, spooning.

"You're...acting really weird today," Lucy said. "You're being sort of...evasive," she said nervously. He could feel her breasts pressing up against his back and his heat rose, his breath quickening.

"Lucy-" he began to warn her.

"I don't know...you can TELL me if you're upset.

"Lucy..."

"I mean we're teammates! We gotta be able to..."

"LUCY I AM GOING TO BURN YOUR BED IF YOU DON'T LET ME UP RIGHT NOW." Lucy abruptly let go and Natsu jumped out of her bed.

"WELL THERE'S NO REASON TO BE MAD! I'm just trying to help!" she yelled as Natsu coughed up fire on to her carpet. "Woah! Woah! Natsu...what's going on?! What are you doing?" she jumped out of her bed to rush to his side, touching his back, she yelped at how hot his body was.

"I'm sorry, Luce, I'm not trying to avoid you, it's just a weird day."

"A weird day how?!" she yelled, trying not to panic.

"Well...Gajeel told me...Today is sort of a weird day for dragon-slayers," he admitted.

"What do you mean?" she asked, backing up to sit on her bed.

"It's uh...it's apparently...a mating day," he mumbled out.

"A WHAT?" Lucy practically choked out, grabbing her towel tightly.

"A mating day...like a boy and a girl-"

"I-I-I get it!" Lucy stopped him.

"Apparently it's really hard to control our powers today. It's only today, so I can go back to being normal tomorrow," he said and smiled. Lucy looked at Natsu, he was practically panting, his chest moving up and down rapidly. She glanced outside the window noticing how dark it got, she could only assume the feelings got worse as the moon came out. Lucy's heart was pounding in her ears as she watched him. She did feel bad for her friend, as it looked like an extremely uncomfortable situation.

"So did you..." she asked finally, after a long silence.

"Did I...?"

"Did you...you know...with someone?" she asked vaguely.

"OH! N-no!" Natsu said flushing red.

"D-do you have to?"

"I-I don't think so! I haven't in the...past..." he said. "Beside's Gajeel explained everything to me for the first time today, so I didn't really even know...I just thought I was...extra..." he muttered out. Both Natsu and Lucy were blushing bright red.

"Did Gajeel tell you to come here?" Lucy asked.

"No! Well, yes! But he was kidding! I came here cause I didn't see you today and it felt weird because normally we see each other everyday!" he blurted at her. Lucy blushed, Natsu had never been one with words, so she was surprised that he was being so sweet. She stood up and knelt in front of him.

Natsu blinked a few times, blushing. He wanted to back up, but he couldn't make his body move. He knew that if anything were to happen, he wouldn't be able to hold back. She leaned in towards him, placing her hands on his cheeks. Please don't Luce, I won't be able to control...He felt her lips brush up against his lightly. Shit. The fire in the pit of his belly flared up and he placed his hands on her cheeks, pulling her lips in for a rough more intense passionate kiss. Lucy pulled back surprised at Natsu's response.

"N-Natsu!?" she squeaked in surprised by Natsu's forwardness.

"I'm sorry...Lucy...I..." Natsu responded, he was panting and Lucy could feel his hot breath against her lips. Her heart pounded with anticipation.

"It's...ok," she said slowly. Natsu leaned forward kissing Lucy once more. She tasted so sweet and soft, he didn't want to stop and at this point, he was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to stop. He attacked her lips with more force as Lucy fell backwards landing on her back with a yelp. She grabbed the towel, desperately trying to stop her breasts from falling out.

"Are you ok!?" Natsu gasped leaning over her. Lucy just nodded quickly. Natsu tightened his hands into fists as he felt his lower groin begin to tighten. Seeing Lucy lying there underneath him in just a towel, he could barely hold back, fire flared up on his hands. "S-SHIT!" he yelled leaning back. "I really should go Lucy, this was a terrible idea."

"What was?!" Lucy said, sitting up quickly.

"Coming here! I'm going to burn you and your house down!" He stood up, wincing as his pants hit his already hard length. "This is terrible," he groaned. Lucy could feel the heat emanating from Natsu's body; her heart still pounding. She stood up and grabbed his hand from behind. It was hot, but it didn't burn her this time.

"It's not your fault Natsu," Lucy said gently. He grunted feeling her skin touch his skin, he turned to face her and pulled her into his lips again. She wrapped her hands around his neck and embraced the kiss. He daringly slid his hand up to her right breast a squeezed lightly, and he was surprised when she didn't protest. She pressed herself against him. He wanted to rip her towel off, throw her on the bed and take her for his own, but he restrained himself, attempting to relax into her kiss. He slid his left hand up to her left breast and squeezed both of her breasts gently. She moaned, kissing him faster.

Suddenly, her towel began to slip off and she squeaked, pulling back in embarrassment.

"No!" she yelled covering herself, as the towel fell to the floor.

"Lucy," he whispered, taking a step towards her.

"No! Natsu! You can't just LOOK!" she screamed holding a hand out to block him. He knelt down in front of her belly and removed her arm.

"I don't know what you're embarrassed about," he said bringing her belly to his mouth. He flicked his tongue warmly over her belly button. "You're perfect," he said. Lucy blushed as Natsu looked up her, she had never seen his eyes look so serious and intense. She could tell he wanted her and from the blush on her own face and the fuzzy feeling she was getting in her lower abdomen, she could tell she wanted him too.

"N-Natsu," she stammered and he rose up to bring his lips to hers once more.

"You don't have to say anything," he said and walked her back to the bed, she lay her naked self down and Natsu threw off his vest, unwrapped his scarf and hovered over Lucy's body. "You're perfect," he repeated kissing her lips gently. He brought his mouth to her left nipple and sucked, scraping his teeth against the raised flesh. The sensation threw Lucy and she raised her chest into his mouth. Natsu brought his hand to her other breast and began to pull on her other nipple.

"Natsu," she moaned, dazed by pleasure as he touched and licked her breasts. She ran her hands through his thick pink hair as he did. His mouth was perfect. He pulled back, staring at her he brought his mouth to meet her neck, sucking lightly on her pulse and then flicking his tongue along her collarbone. His length was throbbing in his pants. He had never imagined he would actually be doing this with Lucy and now that he was, it took all of his control to hold himself back from just taking her right there. He slid his hand down her belly and brought his hand to feel how wet she was for him, she rocked her hips against his hand, eager to feel more of what he could do.

"Ugnh...Natsu," she moaned as he drove two fingers into her, silencing her moans with his mouth. His cock throbbed in his pants as she ground up against him with her hips, she could feel his hard length and she knew what he wanted and needed. She ran her hand down his bare chest, feeling his solid muscles against her soft touch. Her fingers played with the buckle on his belt and she sat up, pushing him backwards.

"You lie down," she demanded, wanting to help Natsu with his current problem. Natsu didn't argue and quickly lay on his back. Lucy hovered over him as she leaned into kiss him, her tits rubbing against his chest and her knee brushing up against him, he grunted into her mouth, pleased with everything she was doing. She slowly made her way down his body, kissing his chest along the way, she brought her hands around his pants and boxers and pulled them down quickly, finally freeing his cock from his pants. He sighed a bit, happy to be open in the air. Lucy brought her hand to his tip and ran her index finger along him. He shuddered at her touch, he was so sensitive today.

His hips jerked suddenly, as Lucy lowered her mouth on to him, licking the tip gently, she brought her other hand to his balls and stroked lightly. Natsu thought he was seeing stars as she worked her mouth on him. He wanted to thrust into her mouth so bad, but he knew that Lucy would get upset and maybe even stop what she was doing to him. He moaned as she moved herself faster and faster, her blonde hair bobbing up and down with her body. Natsu watched as she enveloped his cock with her mouth. He watched her move fast and then painfully slow, he desperately held himself back, not wanting to thrust or finish this early.

"A-ah Lucy!" he said. "If you don't stop...I'm going to..." he began to say as she pulled off him. He sighed, both sad that he hadn't finished, but also happy that he could prolong this pleasure.

She sat up and proceeded to straddle him, her butt rubbing his cock ever so slightly, she leaned over kissing him. Wrapping her hand around him she guided him to her entrance, she paused holding his tip against her. Natsu's chest heaved, rising and falling quickly. He wanted to be inside of her desperately. He wanted to feel her warm walls around him, he needed to feel his release and his desire had never been so intense. He brought his hands to her hips to steady himself.

"You want this right, Natsu?" she asked.

"I need it, I need you," he practically begged for her. She smiled temptingly at him as she slowly lowered herself onto him. She winced a bit as his hardness stretched her and Natsu had to stop himself from finishing as she thrust her breasts out, arching her back as she took his full cock inside of her. "Lucy, you feel amazing," he moaned out, squeezing her waist tightly. He desperately wanted to move, but waited for her to start. She slid her hands up his chest to steady herself and began to slowly bring her hips up and down on top of him. She was moving painfully slow and Natsu whimpered every time she slowly slid herself back down onto his length. She threw her head back and moaned.

"Oh...Natsu," she hissed, moving herself a bit faster. Natsu could barely take it much longer, she was moving so slow and he just wanted to ravish her and take her faster and harder than she was moving. This is what his body had been telling him he so desperately wanted and needed all day and he couldn't wait for it anymore. He grabbed her hips tightly and swung her over, flipping their position so he was on top. She looked at him wide-eyed, not expecting the sudden change in position. "N-Natsu?" she asked confused. He kissed her lips and moved to her neck.

"I need you faster," he whispered in her ear. "I couldn't take it anymore." She blushed feeling his hot breath against her ear, but quickly began moaning as he began to thrust into her. Her being on top had been sensual and slow, but Natsu's thrusts were rough and hard. Lucy's moans became more high pitched, the faster he moved. "Lucy, oh god, Lucy," he hissed out, driving into her faster and faster, filling himself inside of her. She raised her hips to meet his bringing him in deeper. She tightened her muscles around him as he brought himself inside her again and he gronaed.

"Natsu..." she moaned, running her hands through his hair as he kissed her again. He shuddered and began to slow himself down, trying not to end things so fast. She whimpered and wiggled her hips, wanting him to go faster. "Natsu..." she whined. "Faster, please," she begged quietly.

"I'm...trying to control...myself," he whispered, slowly picking his pace back up. She clenched herself around him and he moaned feeling his release coming. "Ungh," he groaned, "Lucy...I...I can't hold myself back," he said, with a few deep thrusts he brought himself to the edge, shooting into her, though Lucy wasn't far behind. Her hands balled into fists in his hair.

"Natsu!" she practically screamed his name as she rode out her orgasm. He collapsed onto her feeling her legs shaking. The two stayed in their position, panting, their bodies rose and fell together.

"Wow," Natsu breathed, lying on his back. "Lucy, you were...amazing," he said, running a hand through his pink hair. Lucy rolled over leaning on his chest.

"Really?" she blushed, running a finger on his upper chest. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"Yes really." Lucy lay her head on his chest and he played with her blonde locks. "Besides...I've...never actually done...that on this day," he admitted. Lucy tilted her head towards his face and smiled.

"Well I'm happy to have helped," she whispered. Natsu wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I'm happy you did," he laughed. "For many reasons!"

"Jerk," she said and hit his chest lightly. "You got lucky just this once. I just wanted to help with your Hunter's Moon problem," she smiled. He turned on his side and pulled her close to him, kissing her again. She turned over to spoon with him, pulling the blanket over them.

"Lucy."

"What?" she asked.

"I love you," he muttered against her neck. Lucy blushed and closed her eyes, pulling his hands tighter around her waist.

"I love you too," she said, wishing she could stay by his side forever.

* * *

**AN: I hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading :DDD NaLu is super cuteeee, make sure to read AuroraSkye79's story too! (sheswaybetterthanme)**


End file.
